


Date Night

by misfitmonarchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, alternate canon au, collebe student Derek hale, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: Based off the fluffy prompt: “you smell nice”John comes home to Stiles preparing for a date and comes to his son’s rescue before he embrasses himself.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for s-is-for-stiles from tumblr! Enjoy!!

As a police officer for the past thirty years and counting, John has always been told he’s got a an eye for patterns. He’s prided himself on that fact, and even handed down some of his tools he uses when looking for patterns down to his son, in hopes that Stiles would one day aspire to follow his footsteps. 

For someone so prideful on his abilities, the sheriff ends up caught off guard one day. He finds Stiles in the bathroom, trying to do something god awful to his poor hair. 

“What—“ He asks, pausing when his apparently sudden existence scares Stiles into a squawking flail. “In the hell are you doing?”

“Dad!” 

John raises a brow. Stiles is dressed in a plain black shirt with a flannel plaid thrown over it, and some dark jeans. The outfit looks fine. But that hair. “Got a date tonight?” 

“I—“ he can tell the moment in his son’s face where he considers lying before knowing it was pointless. “Yeah. That’s cool right?” 

“You're seventeen, Stiles. You can date whoever or whatever you want.” 

“Cool. Cool…” He nods sheepishly before looking back to the mirror and frowning. John wants to find a nice way to say he looks like Pauly D but he’s distracted by a familiar and also overwhelming smell.

“Are you wearing my cologne?” He asks, despite definitely knowing the answer. 

If Stiles had been blushing before, he’s definitely cherry red now. His cheeks fill in blotches in that way that Claudia used to tease him about when they were just started dating. John smiles at his son mercifully. 

“I wasn’t sure—“ 

“When are you picking her up?” He asks, deciding to try and save this kid from embarrassment. 

“In an hour.” 

“Good. Go shower that crap out of your hair.” John claps a hand on his shoulder. “And as long as you use soap, I’m sure you will smell fine.” Right now though, it smells like Stiles took his shower in the cologne. 

“Too much?” 

“Oh Yeah.” 

“Hey dad?” Stiles asks just before his dad closes the door to the bathroom to leave him to fix himself. 

John pauses, looking up from where he’s holding the doorknob. Stiles has a serious look, eyes scanning him up and down like lasers seeking out a weakness. 

“Yeah?” 

“The date… it’s actually with uh— it’s with a guy. I—“

“Okay.” John shrugs. It’s no big deal, and he’s almost wants to be a little sad that Stiles thought it would be. “Be safe, text me if you need anything.” He says before closing the door. 

That night he meets a man just three years older than Stiles, named Derek Hale. He’s going to school at the nearby college for a history degree, in aims to be a teacher with a specialty for myths and legends. John can tell by the look in Stiles’s eyes that he’s just like his mother, falling hard and fast and all at once. 

When the two leave John behind, Derek smiles at his date, his eyes flashing. “You smell nice.” He murmurs to Stiles, who still can’t get over how pretty those blue eyes are (despite their meaning). 

“Is that sarcasm? I totally just showered.” Derek’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he nudges Stiles to the passenger door of his camaro. 

“No, it’s good. Natural. Like you.” His cheeks are rosy before ducking away from Stiles’s watchful gaze to get into the driver's seat. 

Stiles makes a mental note to thank his dad with a steak later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it remember to COMMENT or LEAVE KUDOS please! Xoxo it feeds my gremlin soul into posting 😛
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
